As we Watch the Moon shine
by Dance-of-the-Twilight
Summary: Once there was a time when the vampires ruled in there prime, but a mysterious force wiped all of them out in exception of one fortunate vampire baby girl that managed to get away. 14 years later that force has returned. HieixOC Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

Running

Running. Running was the only thing she could do at this point. She had to find somewhere safe, anywhere, and fast. She heard the howls of distress far behind her as she sprinted threw the thick forest. Running fast into a thorn bush, the young women was thrown forward out of the forest, into a large field. The wind smacking against her face, she tumbled on her feet and a searing pain rose from her right leg, sending her falling in the dark grass. Sitting up, carefully propping up the package screaming on her back, she gasped for breath, she had been so busy trying to escape, she had ignored her other wounds. The women looked down. Scratches accented bruises on her arms and legs, and one leg was severely broken in three places. Bending over, she tried healing the worst wounds quickly, eyes darting desperately around the open space. A screech was heard above and she shot away from the ground and ran again, slightly limping on one side. The sound of large wings flapping above scared her enough to keep going. Far enough so she could see the other side of the forest. Just a little more… Gasping for breath the women fell on her stomach, the package flopping off and rolling into the forest crying. The little package was a baby, the 100th elemental vampire to be exact, and the women had to make sure she was safe. With her last strength, the mother pulled herself on her knees and summoned a large, black bat. "Please, take my child to the castle of Enma Daioh; it is an emergency of the Kyuuketsuki clan." The bat blinked blood red eyes at her before flapping into the forest. She watched it shoot out of the tree tops, a small bundle on it's back. The women desperately tried crawling into the forest then. But it was too late, a loud shriek, and claws struck from the dark sky, piercing into the target with a flurry of wings. At least the child was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

As We Watch the Moon Shine: chapter 2

As We Watch the Moon Shine: chapter 2

P.S. Thank you Lunar-Space-Girl for adding this story to your favorites! Oh, and also, this is taking place when Koenma is only 300, not 700.

The bat flew soundlessly threw the night, gradually feeling the tension being lifted off the air. The youngling on its back began to stir as the large castle walls came into view. Flapping gently onto the wall, it scaled from the far side to the one nearest the castle. With that, it took off in the direction of a large, open window. 'There, there young one, we are almost to your new home.' The bat spoke telekinetically to the child, getting no response. Perching itself on the ledge, it let the baby girl slip onto the ground, lightly bumping her back enough to get the attention of the busy Young Enma, Koenma Daioh. The bat had a bad feeling about this. The prince looked no older than 300, dealing with a child that had the recollection and memory of thousands of ancient vampires. This could in fact be very bad. The bat silently watched the younger Daioh get out of the large seat and scurry over to the small object. The bat blinked at him as he mumbled words it couldn't understand, as they were incoherent, but it could tell he was, in a matter of words, freaking out. 'Her name is Kohana; she is the last of the elemental vampires. There has been a breech in our system and we were attacked. A messenger bat has already alerted your father. We are now pleading with you; take care of her, as we fear the force that has wiped out our clan shall return.' The bat adjusted itself on the ledge. Koenma studied the child a bit more. The child already had long, dark purple hair and cat's eye gold irises. Even for a baby, you had to admit the child was stunning. "You are the one known as Raaku, the demon bat, correct?" Koenma asked, leaning down. He spotted an odd shape on the girl's neck. It looked like a katana had been soaked in black blood. The mark of the elemental vampires. 'Correct.' The bat blinked at him before tousling itself to the floor. 'I am also afraid I am too weak to fly. It would be best if I had the comfort of watching over Queen Makaru and King Bankotsu's child.' The bat shifted on one foot. "What?? Y-you mean, this, this, this child, the-the one right here is the daughter of the Lords of all things Dark? And the 100th vampire, are you sure??" Koenma adjusted his hat, absentmindedly twirling his pacifier. 'Indeed, and you would be breaking Vampire Law if you did not except this child.' The bat hopped onto a chair to look down a Koenma, a hunch on its shoulders. Koenma contemplated for a second and was silent for a moment, until he agreed. "Iie, I shall take the child, and you may stay here too, I just don't know what is going to happen after this." Koenma picked up the child, almost no difference in there height. 'Kyuuketsuki clan will be forever watching over you, Prince Koenma. Now, about the mysterious cause to all this…"

Hoped you like it!! Review, or no new chapter, EVER!! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!


	3. Chapter 3

As We Watch the Moon Shine: Chapter 3

As We Watch the Moon Shine: Chapter 3

And here we go!

FF

It had been 14 years since the attack on the Kyuuketsuki clan, the most powerful elemental vampire family known in all of Reikai. Kohana Kyuuketsuki, the last of the Elemental Vampires and the legendary 100th born vampire was now 14 years of age and a full blown S class demon. She trained outside as George came hurriedly down the slope. "Lady Kohana, Koenma wishes to speak to you." "Tell him to screw off." George took a small step back. "But, Kohana please be reasonable! It is something very important!" Kohana yawned. "Fine, I'll go see the Brat, but I'm not going to like him." "You've never liked him, miss." George sweatdropped as she began walking. She walked slowly behind George as he led the way. "Oi, Raaku where are you?" She called out to the sky. A soft flapping was heard in the distance. 'I'm over here.' Kohana turned her head to see her large bat companion. "Come on, the Brat needs something." She jogged ahead of George, Raaku the Demon Bat trailing behind her in the air.

FF Koenma's Office

Kohana knocked on the door of Koenma's office and opened it to see him pacing across the floor. "What's up, Brat?" Koenma stopped and turned to hr. "I asked you before, will you please stop calling me that?!" "I could, but I'm not going to." She leaned against the wall as Koenma started pacing again. "What irked you?" This could is very bad, my father, in all his glory, decided that unless I can find another member to proceed on my Reikai Tantei team, I am going to have to shut it down!" Koenma stopped and turned to Kohana again, bouncing on his feet. Kohana blinked down at him. "…And I care because?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "You care, because the only S class demon I have in inauguration is you." Kohana choked a bit. "Excuse me?" "You heard me Kohana. You are the only other S class demon I have working for me." Kohana rolled her eyes. "I don't work for you, Brat. I'm here because; well because I'm the only one of my kind ok?!" Kohana turned her head the other way, a firm death glare at the wall. Koenma sighed. "Some how I went wrong with you," He mumbled under his breath before approaching the chair and slightly shaking Kohana's arm. "Come now, Kohana." "No." "Please?" "Uh-uh." "For me??" "Hells no." "For the good of my people?" "Your people can die." "…For the good of your people??" Kohana stopped and pushed the godling hard enough that he hit his head on the wall. "Ow…" "I don't have any people, now why don't you run along to the doctors so they can check up on your case of assholeyosis." Kohana stood up to leave. Koenma sat up, swaying a bit and rubbing the back of his head. "Look, if you do this for me…then, I'll tell you what it was." Kohana stopped, hand on the door handle. "Did _wha_t??" She asked darkly. "What…what it was that killed off your clan. Kohana flashed stepped in front of Koenma and picked him up upside-down. "You mean you knew??" She glared at him. "Well, well, yes, but I was, um…" "You knew and you never told me?! I could be out hunting now and you're here being a secretive weasel!" "Look, look ok? I didn't want to tell you, because I knew, that you would act like this!!" "WELL THEN TELL ME NOW!!" Her voice echoed threw hall ways and threw Koenma's ringing ears. "Please stop using your sound powers…" "Tell.Me.Now.Imp." She began shaking him. "Iiii-nneeeeddd-yyoouu—tttwwooo-ssaaayysayy-thhhaattt-youu-wiill-jooinn-thhee-teeeeaaamm." Koenma's voice shook as he spoke. She huffed and dropped him, his head making a rather large sound. "Is, is everything ok in there, sir??" Called out a nervous George's voice from outside the door. "Everything's fine, Oni boy." Kohana grumbled. "Alright, small one, I'll take on your stupid team, but if they're weak, I'm gonna kick there asses, ok?" "Um, I don't think that…" Koenma trailed off as he noticed Kohana glaring at him. "Uh, I mean, ok. But, you have to promise." He said, turning as serious as one could that just lost his dignity to the floor. "Hn, fine." "Oh, and there's on other thing…" He looked down at his shoes and backed slowly behind his desk. "What…??" Kohana asked slowly. 'Well, before I give you this information, you have to promise not to take it out on them." "Just tell me." Koenma climbed onto the desk and whispered into her ear. "WHAT?!" The voice screamed higher than heaven and sent Koenma tumbling into his chair. "I told you not to overreact!"

I hope you liked it! In the next one, hopefully, you'll figure out who 'them' is! Message, or, once again, no new story ever!!


End file.
